Commercial stores can take many forms: carts, kiosks, in-line stores or conventional stores. Stores in general may offer products, services, or a combination thereof. In some instances, stores are made up of casework, which is the aggregate assembly of parts that make up a box-shaped structure used for display, storage, or housing equipment. Casework can make up the entirety of a store (in the case of a cart or a kiosk) or specific interior components of a store (in the case of an in-line store or conventional store).
Carts are a mobile store offering a “point of sale” that may operate and be moved to different locations easily. Carts may be small in size and offer a limited selection of products or services and require limited utilities to operate. Carts are utilized, for example, at airports, malls, stadiums, concert venues, amusement parks, etc.
Kiosks are typically standalone stores that are free-standing and rely on its own structure. Kiosks can range from relatively small in size to medium sized stores. Kiosks can be erected in a relatively short timeframe compared to traditionally constructed stores. Once erected, kiosks may become permanent structures until taken down. Depending on the types of products and/or services provided, kiosks may be connected to various utilities (e.g., electric, water, sanitary). Kiosks may be utilized, of example, in airports, malls, stadiums, concert venues, amusement parks, etc.
In-line stores are generally individual stores that are part of a cluster of stores. In-line stores are common in retail malls, airports, outlet malls, convention centers, etc. Similar to an individual apartment within an apartment building, in-line stores typically share its outside walls and structure with the overall facility and adjacent stores.
Stores are typically “brick and mortar” establishments offering a variety of products and/or services. Stores can range from relatively small establishments to large box stores.
Traditionally, stores are constructed on-site using a multi-step and multi-trade build out, which may include foundation, framing, utility rough-in, drywall, trim, casework, countertops, finish utilities, fixtures, paint, etc. Each task is typically performed by different trades and delays in construction in any one of these components may prolong the construction of the store and increase costs in the construction of the same.
Casework for stores is typically constructed of plywood or other wood-based materials in such a manner that does not allow for dis-assembly of the individual parts as the wood materials may be stapled, glued or nailed together. In some instances, the store requires various utilities and/or an external heating/cooling system, which may need to be installed and running prior to the construction of the casework. Utility installation is typically performed after traditional, wood casework is constructed on-site.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a flexible, durable, and pre-fabricated modular store system that can reduce or eliminate the timeframe and associated costs of typical on-site casework construction.